Since silicone rubbers are excellent in heat resistance, durability, weatherability, and other properties, they are being extensively used in applications in which these performances are required.
In particular, so-called addition reaction type silicone rubbers which are cured by forming crosslinks between a vinyl group-containing polyorganosiloxane and a hydrosilyl group-containing polyorganosiloxane by means of addition reaction are used as fiber-coating materials, because curing of these silicone rubbers proceeds rapidly upon heating at relatively low temperatures and the rubbers after cure have water repellency and water vapor permeability which are inherent characteristics in silicones.
However, silicone rubbers of this kind originally have poor adhesive properties and have had problems concerning the property of bonding or adhering to fibers. As an expedient for this, it has been attempted to impart self-adhesive properties to silicone rubbers by adding a suitable additive ingredient to silicone rubber raw compositions. However, this technique has failed to impart sufficient adhesive properties to especially synthetic fiber fabrics, in particular nylon fiber fabrics and polyester fiber fabrics. Hence, there has been a desire for such a silicone rubber-processed fabric.